Guiding Moonlight
by AuthorofFanfictions
Summary: An arcane hunter awoke in the emerald forest after defeating the moon presence with no idea of where he is or why his beautiful moon is shattered. But he does know one thing... This land has a pest problem and it's about time Remnant called an exterminator Hunter OC X Harem (Because why not?) Rated M for lemons later on Lumenwood Kin is kinky AF!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! It's me AOF and you may or may not be wondering why I'm not updating my Heir to The Abyss story and it's because I got slightly bored**

 **and then thought of this wonderous idea of a RWBY and Bloodborne crossover.**

 **Let's cover some things!**

 **1\. That yes OC but only for my special moon-scented hunter!**

 **2\. Yes Harems, you guys should know me better I love harems *Winks***

 **3\. The OC is my Arcane build named:Silver Moonlight (Yeah Kinda Ironic Considering What Weapon I'm Using Right?) from my first ever playthough of bloodborne!**

 **4\. Yes, there will be space brocolli eventually (and maybe some kinky stuff? *Wink*)**

 **EDIT: So I redid this first chapter after reading some review I hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 1: Into the Daylight**

 **? POV**

 **Hunter's Dream**

I watched as Gherman fell to the ground and suddenly I was forced to look up. There it aws the horrible monster that caused all this. The Moon Presence landed on the ground with a "THUD" and then looked at the dying Gherman seemingly in dissapointment, then it turned to me. The thing's tentacles made a grab for me but I nimbly dodged and brought up the Holy Moonlight Blade and made it shine with it's ghostly solid moonlight. The battle was long and hard, I slashed and dodged around the gigantic _thing_ until finally it fell I felt it's blood echoes flow into me a quiet silence over took me. After killing it I felt powerful the moonlight greatsword shone with renewed power taking in the scent and power of the moon now in me. After this I buried Gherman and told the doll goodbye I settled myself down in the flowers and slept.

 **1 Day Since End Of Plague**

I awoke on the ground of a forest I had never seen before, nowhere lay the traps and gloom of the forbidden forest leading to Bergenwerth just a pleasent green glow from the sun shining through the tre- WAIT the sun?

"YES that horrible nightmare has finally ended!" I all but shouted into the open sunny weather.

I had finally escaped the accursed hunter's dream and its never ending death and hunts to take on. I looks to my left and see the Holy Moonlight Sword and my hunter's pistol. My eyes quickly focused onto the sword and remember those words Ludwig said long ago.

"You were by my side all along, my true mentor, my guiding moonlight."

I quickly snapped up the sword off the ground without a second thought and placed the raw silver claymore over my right shoulder before looking in several directions before heading off in a random one.

1 week later

My stomach growled as I slowly made my way through the forest, a large buck no more than twenty feet ahead of me. I sneaked around my prey and slowly took aim with my pistol as the buck stopped to graze. Just as I was about to shoot something attack my flank and knocked me off my feet as well as scaring the buck. I quickly regained my composure to study my new opponet. My eye grew wide, had I not ended the scourge? Did humanity not learn their lesson and started the blood ministration again? The beast looked similar to the lycanthropes of Yharnam from the black shaggy fur to the red eyes to the, mask of bone? No these creatures were a different more evolved beast than the ones in Yharnam, well I remember what Eileen said,

"A hunter must hunt!"

After that I had quickly dispatched of the beast and I was suprised by it the beasts were far weaker than even the common Yharnamite and gave no blood echoes whatsoever. After I had killed the beast several more pounced from the bushes, my eyes widened, for what the beasts lacked in power they had greatly made up in numbers.

 _ **One Long Brutal Fight Later~**_

I slowly walked back to the cave the bodies of at least one hundred beasts lay surrounding me out in the open. Everytime I killed one of them it had seemed two to three more took thier place in the crowed, maybe they call more when they die or do I just have bad luck? Knowing me who has gone through the worst of Yharnam it was probably the latter.

I looked at the Holy Moonlight Sword relishing in its beauty of carved silver. I had dared not open the true power of the sword on such weak beasts knowing my limited supply of quicksilver bullets, the arcane magic was just not worth it yet. Even if I wanted the sword's guidance. whatever it had to offer. I was still wary of the arcane magiks of the old blood, it was after all what had turned great Ludwig into a beast.

 **(LINE BREAK/TIMESKIP THING!)**

 **2 months later**

Over the course of the two months I had only kept myself alive no more doll to talk to, no more Gehrman, no Eileen, hell I would even talk to that bastard patches! I was just alone not forgiving myself for what I did to Gherman the poor man didn't deserve to die, but it had to be done to end the dream once and for all. I sat alone in the dark of the cave contemplating seeking the guidance of the sword, I shook my head ' _Surely I can handle being alone for a few months?'_

I decided to go out and hunt more beasts while I still had some daylight on my side even though the hunt would continue long into the night. I stood grabbed the sword and left the cave.

 **(LINE BREAK INCOMING!)**

 **3rd Person View**

 **Beacon: Ozpin's Office**

"Qrow are you sure this is correct the grimm in the emerald forest have decreased by at least 30%?" A man in green wearing a green scarf asked.

"Yes Ozpin several of my best sources told me that the grimm in the area have decreased significantly to the point where barely any villages have been attacked." A gruff man said over the device.

"Well not even all the beacon students can put that big of a dent into the grimm this must be the work of a orginization."

"I know, alright I'm gonna go gather more information on our "special friend" while you monitor this, that alright Ozpin?" Qrow answered

"Yes that's fine I'll put team RWBY on the case immediatley"

"Alright have a good evening Ozpin" and with that the agent hung up and Ozpin was left to think. An orginization taking down the grimm in mass numbers? How could they corrall the grimm to mass murder them in such large numbers, unless they were full of negative energy I don't think anyone could dictate where the grimm go like that except for "her"

He pressed the button on the intercom: "Team RWBY please report to my office please.

Not even 5 minutes later the team showed up to Ozpin's office and were told the details of the mission, it was recon work and if we can find whatever's responsible to search and retrive it.

"Alright, any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"No sir" team RWBY responded.

"Alright then your bullhead is leaving in ten minutes get yourselves combat ready."

The team left and went to go get their combat gear from their lockers, ten minutes later the bullhead took off.

 **? POV : Emerald Forest**

I stabbed another beast through with the silver claymore uttering "pathetic" to it before it died and started to decompose. I was surrounded by the beasts eaching wanting to kill me. They all lunged at me I quickly spun in a circle sword outstreched to hit any beasts that decided they could take _ME_ on. I slashed and cut through several more creatures but more kept coming, one of the beasts latched onto my shoulder and bit through drawing blood. I stared the beast in the eye and immediatley it started to squirm it unlached itself before whimpering I broke the beast's neck with my own hands and picked up the claymore once again.

"Well alright looks like I have to get serious" I ran my hand across the blade and a bright column of blue light from the sky hit it.

The claymore was no longer a normal claymore but a thick greatsword made of solid moonlight. I minced and diced the creatures around me before all but one of them was dead a larger beasts than those before stepped forward, large and black wth a white mask and spikes made of bone canine in appearence this must be the leader of the attack. I walked slowly toward the creature a easy death sent to peace by the moonlight was too kind for a creature such as this I untransformed the blade and approached the Alpha of the back of beasts.

"As a old crow once said a hunter must hunt" I said as I rushed the creature with a unrivaled speed and decapitated it.

"Well that settles that" I said

"Exactly what I was thinking" I heard a voice behind my say I turned around just in time to see a yellow fist reach my face. The hit connected and I was knocked into unconsciousness

 **Earlier with the team**

 **3rd POV : Emerald Forest**

"and then I said NOW THAT'S A KATANA" Yang yelled which was followed by laughter

"Yang shut up!, We're on a recon mission to find the scource of whatever's been slaughtering the grimm" a harsh cold voice yelled back

"Whatever you say Ice Queen" Yang replied

"Stop calling me that!" said Wiess

"Girls stop fighting, so we can complete the mission Ozpin gave us!" Ruby said

"I hear fighting up ahead as well as the scent of grimm" A bland monotone voice said

The girls went quiet before they heard the clinging of a weapon and the sounds of grimm.

"That must be whatever is causing this let's go!" Ruby said as she sprinted off her scythe _Crescent Rose_ in her hand

"Where is that imbecile think she's going?" shouted Wiess

"Argghhh RUBY WAIT!" screamed Yang

"In pursuit of target" said Blake

The girls sprinted in the direction of the fighting before finding a clearing they hid in the bushes and looked out into the clearing. One young man that can't be much older than them surrounded by at least a hundred grimm already decaying bodies showed that there was once more. The girls took some time to study the bow an old wide brim hat sat apon his head a mouth cover sat under it (Old hunter Hat). Teal hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight under the hat. Formal victorian blue clothes with some gold attachments covered his chest and legs (Constable garb/leggings) the girls watched him hack and slash through the grimm with ease with a claymore that looked like a carved hunk of raw silver. They continued to watch him desecrate them until a sneaky Beowulf latched onto his shoulder drawing blood and making him drop his weapon.

"Yang his aura is gone!" Ruby said with a bit of fear in her voice and started to get up

They then heard him whisper while glaring at it: "Get Off" the boy whispered. The girls watched in wonder as the grimm yelped and jump of the boy and start whimpering the boy walked up to it and promptly broke it's neck. The teen looked around him as if realizing he was outnumbered and outmatched the team started to get up before the male called out:

"Well alright looks like I have to get serious."

The girl's eyes widened at that. _'He hadn't even been trying WHAT?'_ they all collectively thought. They saw him close his eye and run his hand across the blade a beam of blue light shot down upon him and when the girls cleared the spots from their visions they saw a different weapon. A massive glowing greatsword was in the boy's hands the boy talked to himself while decimating the grim. The girls looked upon him with wonder (and Ruby fangirling over the weapon and his speed) as he fought off the grimm two by two (Hurrah! Hurrah!) continuing to kill the monsters he stood in front of an Alpha Beowulf. The boy muttered:

"You don't deserve a death by peacful moonlight"

He shook his sword and the blue started to dissapate leaving behind a silver claymore (This only further made Ruby fangirl) and with a speed only beaten by Ruby he rushed the Alpha and decapitated it.

"Well that settles that" the boy said

Yang remembered that this was a search and retrieve mission as well as recon and said

"That's exactly what I was thinking" as she punched him in the face effectively knocking him out.

"Yang why did you do that!" Ruby said while wondering if the teal haired teen was alright

"Ruby it was a search and retrieve mission as well remember?" the blonde told her sister

"Oh yeah"

Blake cleared her throat and said "alright we don't know how long he's gonna be out let's get him to the bullhead and get back to beacon, I took a video of the fight so we have evidence now let's go"

"Alright another win for Team RWBY!" Ruby yelled as they made their way back to the bullhead and to beacon.

 **? POV: Beacon Academy Infirmary**

I looked around me and saw only white walls and blinding lights above him I saw that I was on a bed with some restraint's on me. My memory quickly shot back to my time in the reaserch hall and I began to struggle, after only a slight amount of time I broke free of the leather straps holding me to the bed and opened the door, and quickly ran out of the room. I ran past people clad in pink uniforms telling me to go back to my room in soft calming voices.

"NO, I will not be used for your EXPERIMENTS!" I screamed in my fit of hysteria as I ran out another door leading to a large hallway. As I ran down the hallway I ran into a man with silver hair and a green scarf around his neck.

"Sir!" he said "Please calm down we are not here to hurt you Ruby and her team brought you to my academy so that we may talk!" cried the man with the scarf.

I looked around a giant "academy" probably had places to hide so I turned around saying:

"Fuck that" I sprinted down the hall people staring at me like I was crazy. I ran into a doorway and it was seemingly an elevator I road it to the top and hid behind a desk. The elevator dinged and opened the silver haired man walked in the room.

"Alright, I know you're under the desk in my office sir where I wanted us to go to in the first place, now that we are here may we please talk like civilized humans?" he said

I peeked my head over the desk to find him looking at me with a smile in his eyes, I took a leap of faith and nodded. He gestured to a chair on the other side of the desk and I took a seat.

"First of all what is your name?" The man in green asked.

"My name is Silver Moonlight, pleasure to meet you, you are?" I said with a bow and flourish of my hat.

"Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy, we train young men and women of around your age to fight off the Creatures of Grimm" The now named Ozpin replied.

"I see, what are these Creatures of Grimm as you called them"

"The large black creatures you fought did you hit your head, to fill you in you were in the Emerald Forest which is located in the kindom of Vale which houses Beacon."

"Ahh so that's what the beasts are called here" I said with a nod of my head.

"Now Mr. Moonlight I wanted to ask you what you were doing in my territory mass murdering humanity's greatest threat because as of right now, I don't know whether to thank you or have you locked u for questioning."

"Well you see Mr. Ozpin, it all started with me having an incurable sickness and a blood transfusion..."

A few hours later I finished my tale with how I defeated the moon presence and awoke in the forest.

"While that was an amazing story Mr. Moonlight do you have any proof?"

I stood up and took off my shirt revealing the hunter's mark on my chest.

"Tis is the mark I spoke of the one that brought me back to the dream to die over and over." I said pointing to the mark.

"That could have easily been put on there to make me belive you anything else?" Ozpin asked as we sat in silence

"I have one, hand me my pouch" Ozpin gave me my pouch and I took out a blood vial.

"These are the blood vials that only work on me like I told you now I want you to sever my arm" I said not a hint of amusment in my voice.

"Mr. Moonlight I can't do that it goes against my I stand for I cannot hurt those who I wish to become students." Ozpin said smirking

"Wait WHAT?, me become a student here? why I don't need to learn anything about being a hunter I am one, a professional at that!" I yelled back in confusion.

"For the safety of human kind your skills with the blade is unmatched and with you taking down half the population of the grimm in the Emerald Forest, we could use your help Silver, no we _need_ it."

I thought for a minute about what gains I get from this and what he gains before I finally reply

"Alright I'll do it on one condition, I'm gonna need some quicksilver and an explanation of this world" I said slowly neeeding to restock my bullets and an explanation on how this world runs would be most useful

"Done" Ozpin replied a large smile on his face

Later that night Ozpin drank his coffee with a smile, he had heard of Yharnam in his research of the might their hunters contained when fighting on the beasts he smirked and thought,

'we might finally be able to beat _HER_ after all"

 **So not to bad eh? What did you suckers think of it? Good? Bad?**

 **Edit: I thank you all for your reviews but try not to be too harsh it sounds more like razing than anything**

 **As always Follow! Fav! Review!**


	2. 1st Day, Bad Decisions

**Guiding Moonlight Chp.2**

 **1st day, Bad Decisions**

 **Hey y'all sorry this took so long... yeah I'm not gonna bother lying to ya I was just being lazy don't kill me and put yo belt back on I don't need to be whipped!**

 **So in this chapter Silver begins his first day of school (Yay)**

 **But seriously so many follows and favorites already thank you, guys!**

 **Unto the story of a hunter turned huntsman our man/teen/great one/space broccoli thing: Silver Moonlight!**

 **Silver's POV**

 **Beacon Academy: Silver's Dorm Room**

I awoke in the room I had been given by the headmaster of the fair academy. Several crates in the corner contained my clothes, weapons, and other items while another contained the quicksilver I had asked for. On a hook on my door, a uniform hung by a hanger waiting to be put on. At first, I detested that I would have to wear a uniform, until that it, I actually saw the uniform. Black slacks and a white shirt under a blue vest and a black suit with gold trim and buttons. All of it tied up nicely with a snug red tie. I appreciated style and effectiveness which is shown through my use of wearing the constable's garb.

I freshened up (the "Shower" took me a while to figure out) brushed my teal hair and put on the uniform and walked out the door, a small white device that Ozpin called a "scroll" was fitted to my pants on a chain. I looked in both directions down the long halls and realized I had no idea where to go. I saw several other people come out of their rooms and make their way down the hall. I saw a group of red, yellow, white, and black covered figures make their way down the hall chatting all the way. I saw a fellow student looking at their scroll in the hallway.

"Excuse me, sir," I say to the student

"Huh? What?" The student said tearing their eyes from the scroll.

"Can you point me in the direction of where I may procure a meal for myself?" I asked the student.

"Yeah um, two halls down, head to the left big doors on the right."

"Ah thank you! have a cheery day friend" I said as I walked away from the student now lost back in their scroll.

I made my way to the commissary with a slight pep in my step as my stomach growled. I saw the large doors to the commissary and walked in and entered a line on the side of the room. A kind looking lady gave me a tray of food and I made my way to a wooden table in the corner of the room so I could watch over the sea of students. I noticed a table with eight people sitting at it talking noticed the people from earlier sitting at the table. I quickly moved to my food however when a lass in a red cloak noticed me and looked at me her silver orbs peering into my red ones. I saw her eyes widen and I quickly looked away and started to eat a biscuit.

"Heeellllooooo" I heard someone say behind me.

I turn around seeing the red hooded girl from the table standing behind me

"Hello, Miss...?" I began not knowing her name

"Rose, Ruby Rose, but you can just call me Ruby!" Ruby said 'she sounds energetic and hyperactive I'll have to be careful.'

"Well then, hello to you Miss Rose, is there something I can do for you on this fine ni- day," I said stuttering over day almost saying 'night of the hunt'.

"Um well, I just wanted to know if you were alright since Yang sorta punched you in the face before we brought you here..." She said trailing off at the end.

Suddenly it clicked and I remember what Ozpin had said in the hallway

'Ruby and her team brought you to my academy so that we may talk!'

'Ruby and her team brought you to my academy '

'Ruby and her team'

"Ah!" I said snapping my fingers. "You were the ones to bring me here correct?"

"Yep!"

"Well while I must offer you my thanks for bringing me out of the woods was rendering me unconscious necessary?" I said my head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, sorry about that Yang's first answer to most things is to punch them," Ruby said kicking the ground softly while looking down.

"Ha, I know what you mean! but I am not mad so hold your head high again lass!"

After hearing that Ruby immediately perked up, "Really! Thank you, well I've got to go back to my team! Feel free to sit with us during lunch okay?"

"Goodbye Miss Rose have you a lovely hunt!" I said back hunt accidently slipping from my mouth but thankfully all I got was a confused look from the girl as she sat back down with her team and friends.

"I have got to get rid of me habits of thinking the hunt is here," I said muttering to myself.

Ozpin had told me when he gave me and showed me how to use my scroll that there was a map feature as well as a schedule of my classes.

I looked at the schedule and the map marking where my classes were from my dorm to the commissary.

First up was Grimm Studies with one Professer Port.

I made my way to the room and sat myself down in a chair and took a look around the classroom. Ruby and her team sat on one side of the room with a blonde haired boy sat next to them I recognized the boy from their table and then turned my attention to the teacher. He was a broad man, middle aged by the looks if it carefully trimmed hair sat on his head a large mustache beneath his nose covering his mouth. He donned a burgundy suit with gold trim and buttons.

"Good afternoon students! Welcome back to Grimm Studies, but first, it appears we have a new student in our midst!" The large man bellowed out to the class.

"Why not come to the front and we can learn your name and see what you can do against our most powerful enemies!" Port yelled out to me.

I made my way to the front of the class pulled down my mouth cover (Yes I wore my old hunters cap" took off my hat flourished it into a bow.

"Greetings, my name is Silver Moonlight, and I look forward to studying with you," I said coming up from my bow.

"Well said boy! now let us see you face some creatures of Grimm shall we?" the large professor said.

I looked around and several cages were present that I had not noticed before. I heard growling from within them and assumed they contained the canine-like Grimm from my time in the forest. I headed back to my room and put on my constable garb and grabbed the Holy Moonlight Sword, then made my way back to the class. As I walked back into the classroom I saw the rest of Ruby's team eyes widen in recognition to my attire. Suddenly several shots rained out and the locks broke the doors clanging to the floor. I looked to the professor standing there with an ingenious blunderbuss battleax combination.

"Go on boy! Fight Remnant's greatest foes!" The portly man said to me a bit eagerly

I raised the silver claymore as the four beasts surrounded me. One grimm jumped at me I quickly dashed under it and swung upwards cleaving the wolf in half. The three other Grimm looked warily before all charging at once. I was able to off one of them in the attack while one latched onto my arm and another on my right leg. The blood frightened the students and Port alike wondering why my aura did not protect me. I kicked my leg out, maneuvering the wolf's head under my foot as I curb stomped it into oblivion I felt my wounds heal with its blood covering my foot. I threw the one on my arms across the room and looked for my claymore, I saw it behind the Grimm and knew I had to get a bit more viscous. The creature of Grimm ran at me head on. When it reached me I grabbed its head twisted it and bit down on its neck tearing out its throat. Now with being covered a dark blood red smoke I bent down and picked up the claymore still fresh with blood I resisted the temptation to lick it. Being covered in the blood of the beast that harmed me made the wounds soon close up and fade into scars.

I turned back to the class students' faces mixed between horrified, disgusted, or scared. I turned to Professor Port, a look of pure astonishment on his face from what he had just witnessed.

The burly man coughed "Ahem, well while that was interesting Mr. Moonlight I have to say that is enough for today you may change out of your combat attire and back into your uniform."

I walked out of the room, ashamed I had once again let my bloodlust get ahead of me and clear thinking as well as scaring the students of the school. I walked back to my room the smoke dissapating off my back and took of my gear I looked at my blood covered sword until I couldn't resist it any longer. I ran up to the blade and licked it, the Grimm's blood upon my tongue, I savored the taste. Bitter beyond imagation, but I loved every second of the coppery taste. I heared a knock and a beep at my door and saw the headmaster walk into my room. Upon seeing what I was doing the headmaster immediately smacked the blade out of my hand. I glared at the man until I realized what he had done for me.

"t-t-th-thank you Ozpin sir, hunters of my world have a hard time overcoming their taste for blood." I said stuttering off my blood high.

"I can see that Silver now would you please explain this?" the headmaster showed me his scroll. It was a video of me tearing the Grimm's throat out and my wounds healing.

"I let my bloodlust capture me after not being able to weild my sword, and the wounds healing is due to my blood," I said looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean because of your blood?" Ozpin asked

"My world's hunters have special blood that whenever they spill the blood of their enemies it heals them"

"Interesting thing that you forgot to mention this to me last night Silver, does the bloodlust happen because your mind wants you to fight to recover?" The headmaster scolded/asked.

"Yes"

"Well after that episode I believe it is best if you remain in here for the rest of the day Silver, I'll have lunch and dinner delivered but otherwise stay in here. Remember tomorrow is your initiation so be prepared!" Ozpin walked out of my room and shut the door.

 **(TIMESKIP!) (Shows a chibi silver biting a chibi beowolf's neck)**

It was dusk, the fractured moon shining down on me as I lay in my bed wide awake, used to staying up late and not sleeping the hunt wouldn't let you and if you did anywhere but the dream, you would die. There was also the fact that I was scared, scared of the fact that if I sleep, the nightmare would begin again. I put on my constable garb and hat and picked up the Holy Moonlight Sword, and made my way out the door, out of Beacon and into the forest, completley unaware of a certain red cloaked huntress in training following me.

 **3rd Person View**

 **Emerald Forest**

Ruby didn't know why she followed Silver out into the woods but she didn't care she wanted to know he looked troubled anyway. She followed him into a clearing and watched as he suddenly stopped as if listening for something. Scared that she might have been caught she hid behind a tree. When he continued moving Ruby let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She continued following him until another clearing only this time several Grimm jumped him from the shadows. Among their ranks was 5 beowolves, 3 ursai, 2 ursa majors, and 1 Alpha beowolf.

Silver takes a deep breath, then slowly speaks- "Alright this is how this is gonna work, you are all going to die brutally and painfully to sedate my bloodlust, so that I can come out of the quarentine of my room. I want to drink your blood and feast on the darkness of your flesh, I want to slice you until the Holy Moonlight Sword decides to knock me out. **I WANT TO KILL YOU!** "

At the end of his sentence it sounded more demonic, more primal then normal, and if Ruby was honest with herself, it scared her. Even the grimm looked scared at the sound of the bestial voice coming from the hunter, but even so they attacked.

Silver dashed under one and snapped its neck with his bare hands. Another he curb stomped into the ground. Glowing blood-red smoke circled around him with each attack becoming more brutal and sickening. Ruby didn't want to watch anymore because she almost threw up when Silver reached into a beowolf's chest and tore out its heart. His attacks getting more and more brutal until suddenly there was no more Grimm.

" **Weak, Pathetic scum, where I come from you grim are nothing more than the bottom of the food chain, the common fly to the spider** " Silver said comepletely unaware that Ruby was there. But she was there and Ruby wondered where Silver could have come from to make him say something like this. After that moment the red smoke cleared away and Silver looked down at his blood covered hands.

"Look at me, what a sorry drunk I am, huh, Eileen would be having a fit if she was still alive if she saw me like this. I am nothing but a horrible monster when I fight... No I am a horrible monster created by that horrible prescence in the moon. I have only my weapons and items from the dream and nothing else of old Gherman and the Doll, except the song the doll sang to me when I would awake in the dream."

 **(All credit for this song goes to miracleofsound on bandcamp and youtube check him out he makes cool video game songs! This is Paleblood Moon)**

Silver started to sing softly, but got progressively louder

" _A paleblood moon_

 _A vale consumed_

 _A paleblood moonrise_

 _Arise from the deepest dream_

 _A haven in a haze_

 _The howls and the sickly screams they fade..._

 _Pale blood will guide your way_

 _Embrace the changes and be consumed_

 _Bleak bells that chime dismay_

 _Echo the cries of the paleblood moon_

At this point more Grimm got there and Silver stood up still singing this time his claymore in his hands and no smoke coming off of him.

 _Cruel and brutal the blades of the beast_

 _Carve and clatter and cleave_

 _Bathed in blood of the damned, deseased_

 _Through the withered we weave_

Ruby flinched at this part just seeing him covered in blood

 _Teeth_

 _Tear and rend_

 _Meat_

 _Maim and end_

With each cry of the song he killed a Grimm.

 _Pale blood will guide your way_

 _Embrace the changes and be consumed_

 _Bleak bells that chime dismay_

 _Echo the cries of the paleblood moon_

 _A paleblood moon_

 _A place consumed_

 _A paleblood moonrise_

 _The cogs creak a melody_

 _Sing a lullaby for the doomed_

 _The ones who would never be_

 _Will find a vessel in the paleblood moon_

With the end of the song the final Grimm fell and the teal-haired teen promptly passed out.

Ruby quickly ran up to him to check if he was okay and with suprise was just asleep no cuts or wounds despite having no aura earlier 'I still need to ask him why his aura didn't protect him' Ruby thought as she cradled his head. What Ruby hadn't noticed was that her team had followed her out of the dorm and were currently standing behind her watching her check him over.

"Heya sis whatcha doin? Checking the new guy out? Feeling him up?" Yang said right next to her ear.

This of course caused the poor girl in red to jump nearly two feet in the air and start sputtering nonsense.

"Y-y-yes, I mean NO, I mean yes I was checking to see if he was okay but not doing that last part, hey girls what are you doing here?" The hooded girl was flushed almost as much as her cape she was currently hiding in.

"We were followed you, to make sure you didn't get into any trouble, you dolt" Weiss said behind Yang.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Blake said

"Well, I saw Silver leave his room in his combat gear and wondered where he was going, and wanted to check up on him to make sure he was okay from earlier and I mean did you see him fight? That was kinda scarey don't ya think? What did he mean about all those things he said? Maybe we should ask him when he wakes up." Ruby ranted on and on about Silver and his fighting style to his weapons and those people he mentioned.

"Ruby, One: calm down, Two: let's get him back to Beacon and to his room and we can ask him tomorrow." Yang said throwing the asleep boy over her shoulder. Of course not before feeling him up. 'Oh my he's a big one isn't he?' Yang thought with a grin on her face.

Unknown to all of them Ozpin watched from the shadows

"Well this will be a _VERY_ interesting year... I also guess team RWBY needs to be called down to the office with Silver tomorrow after his initiation to get the answers to their questions. I just hope the poor boy can take it." He said knowing that the girls can be a handful especially if Yang is already 'feeling him up' so to speak and Ruby blushing by looking at him.


End file.
